


食髓知味 (16) [ABO] [NC-17] [孕期play] 【曼朱/維達/蘇爸】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićBeta! SubašićOmega! Vida*預警：Mpreg、孕期play、Threesome。





	食髓知味 (16) [ABO] [NC-17] [孕期play] 【曼朱/維達/蘇爸】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida  
> *預警：Mpreg、孕期play、Threesome。

 

 

64.

　　在哨聲響起前曼朱基奇自二十碼外的一記射門讓克羅地亞成功領先，精彩結束整場比賽。

　　維達呆站在後場看著這一切發生，他想當第一個撞進曼朱基奇懷抱的人，但他知道這只是妄想，曼朱基奇的身影早就消失在慶祝的人群中。

　　如果從這麼遠的地方助跑就可以跳到人群之上。

　　他就能找到曼朱基奇了。

　　一定可以。

　　維達才跨出第一步就覺得不對勁，身體彷彿不是自己的，腳下的草皮瞬間化為泥濘，方才的萬里晴空頓時雷雨交加，他的金髮也變得像泥沙全糊在臉上。

　　場上的人開始往裏邊躲雨。

　　他慌了。

　　他抓著腿想要拔起陷進地裡的腳卻無動於衷，冰冷的雨水無情地打在他身上，跟著頭髮阻擋了他的視線，他想喊個人來幫忙，這才發現自己發不出聲音。

　　一股溫熱穿過他的手心。

　　鮮血從他的大腿流淌下來，不過幾秒就染紅整座綠茵場，面前的漩渦把血水都往下抽變得越來越巨大，絕望和淒涼籠罩著他，沒人能聽見他內心的呼喊，沒人看得見一片白茫茫之中單薄的身影。

　　沒人會來救他。

　　

　　只有那雙亮得刺眼的橘色手套。

　　將他從泥濘中解救出來。

　　『快走。』

　　「什麼？」蘇巴西奇在雨中大喊，他看見維達的嘴巴在動卻聽不到聲音。

　　『快──』

　　在漩渦吞噬他們之前，維達發誓他看見了，看見幾公尺外曼朱基奇驚慌失措的眼神，和向他們伸出的手。

 

 

65.

　　曼朱基奇是被濃烈的果香刺激醒的，在他懷裡的人不停冒汗還發出呻吟，他搖醒了睡在另一邊的人，蘇巴西奇迷茫之中也因為空氣中瀰漫的香味徹底清醒了。

　　「出很多汗，應該是熱潮到了。」

　　「他好像在哭。」

　　「快把他叫醒。」曼朱基奇打開房裡的燈，發現維達背後全濕透了，黏在背上的衣料變得透明。

　　蘇巴西奇抹去維達臉上的淚和汗，不停呼喚維達的名字，曼朱基奇則坐在維達身後把手搭在頻繁出現胎動的肚子上，放出信息素安撫父子倆的情緒。

　　「多馬戈伊，醒醒，多馬戈伊？」

　　被困在惡夢中的人忽然一陣抽搐，雙眼微微睜開，手亂揮著抓住蘇巴西奇。

　　「快走......」

　　「我就在這裡，我不會走的。」

　　「會掉下去......動不了了......我的腿......」

　　「嘿，嘿，那只是夢，你在家裡，很安全，我和馬利奧都在這裡。」

　　「馬利奧......？」

　　曼朱基奇吻了維達的臉頰，讓自己發散信息素的部位更接近維達，受驚的Omega正急促地換著氣，而後被熟悉的氣味喚回現實，發現自己被淚水模糊了視線，眨了眨眼幾顆斗大的淚珠劃過他的臉頰沾濕了蘇巴西奇的手。

　　維達意識到那些混亂的場景都只是夢，他好久沒有像這樣驚醒了，心臟快要跳出來，全身被汗弄得黏答答的，一旦閉上眼，零碎的片段就會閃現，如此荒謬又真實。

　 _──血。_

_──寶寶。_

　　「寶寶？」

　　曼朱基奇的手隔著他肚皮承受胎兒踢動的力道，但他無法忽視下身的黏膩，扯著睡褲把它褪到大腿又卡住。

　　「告訴我有沒有......拜託告訴我上面沒有血......」

　　蘇巴西奇幫他把內外褲都脫下來跑進了浴室，曼朱基奇扶他坐起來，在背後擁著他，輕柔地撥弄金髮。

　　「沒事，他還乖乖地在這裡，你摸。」

　　細長的手指幫他解開鈕釦，睡衣向兩旁滑開，露出被胎兒撐得光滑的肚皮，裡頭的小淘氣好像想要破肚而出，不停地踢蹬著，維達將手鑽到曼朱基奇手底下想更清楚地感受胎動，Alpha的氣味隨著Omega信息素不穩定的變化和胎兒的發育變得溫和許多，濃厚但不激烈的草本香幫助他把混亂的思緒安定下來，身下的床單卻因此濕成一片。

　　他這才意識到腿間的濕黏是熱潮帶來的愛液。

　　曼朱基奇忽地解開內衣扣帶讓維達嚇了一跳把內衣按回胸上，蘇巴西奇擰了條熱毛巾簡單幫維達擦了遍身體，見維達不願放開手便調侃了一番。

　　「捨不得脫掉？」

　　當初三個人一起去買內衣就是蘇巴西奇挑的深天藍色，儘管有「深」這個字卻是比天空都還要鮮豔的亮色，維達問他這麼選的原因，他說因為他記得很清楚，維達兒時的舊照片中有張和哥哥坐在一起的──小多馬戈伊身穿的寶寶連身裝把白裡透紅的臉蛋襯得更可愛；放在維達日漸豐滿的雙峰上也是一樣的道理。

 

　　「不能只有我脫光......」

　　玩其中一方穿戴整齊的規則是蠻刺激，但維達自認懷孕後身體變得更敏感了，不太想做到一半被突兀的觸感弄得分心。他的愛人們深知他受過太多委屈，只想盡全力滿足他的所有要求，同時又不想抹煞太多情趣。

　　確認過彼此的眼神──是玩得起的人。

　　兩人站在維達面前上演脫衣秀，竟然還吻了起來，不像上次玩笑似的輕觸，反而如兩個醉漢在打架，恨不得把對方的衣服給撕碎。分開時還紅著臉氣喘吁吁地在彼此屁股來上一掌，互相欣賞一番小兄弟的長度，看這架式維達突然擔心他們會不會把對方上了。

　　「你們是這樣對待有孕在身的Omega的嗎？一個正在發情的、需要丈夫們疼愛的Omega......」

　　「不這樣的話你不又得擔心我們不合了？」

　　曼朱基奇和蘇巴西奇交換原本的位置，他相信蘇巴西奇會讓他先發上陣，畢竟Alpha在聞到自己Omega發情的當下就已經用氣味阻嚇了周圍任何可能會跟他搶Omega的生物，更何況蘇巴西奇是這個房間裡唯一對多人性愛毫無經驗的人，總要讓曼朱基奇先做點示範。

　　維達放棄了那個他自己也扣不回去且已經沒什麼遮羞作用的衣物，讓曼朱基奇將他轉過身，然後分開雙腿跪在蘇巴西奇微曲的腿的兩側，自睡夢中就在分泌汁液的小穴收縮得更厲害了，可身後的人就是不肯填滿他，一直用手指在洞口折磨著，他開始有點惱怒，猜想Alpha該不會是為了不能標記的前提而報復，他撐著蘇巴西奇身後的床頭箱向前靠，試圖擺脫煩人的手指並向眼前已經半勃的陰莖靠近。

　　「我不希望你受傷，乖，讓我做好擴張。」

　　本來就是有點難動作的角度，維達還一直不肯配合，讓曼朱基奇皺著眉用眼神向蘇巴西奇求救，蘇巴西奇拍拍曼朱基奇的手腕示意他讓開。

　　「讓我來，你去拿套子。」

　　蘇巴西奇一將手指伸進去就像插進了果醬裡溢得滿手都是，手掌包覆臀瓣帶來的安全感讓維達停止扭動，乖乖地讓手指在裡頭幫等會兒要進來的大傢伙開路。

　　「我從沒見過你那麼濕......」

　　「哪有？我上一次──」

　　「完全不一樣，比之前都更緊、更軟、更濕了，是因為寶寶嗎？還是其實每次馬利奧操你的時候都是這樣？」

　　維達明顯紅了眼眶，眼裡還盛滿淚水，蘇巴西奇想著自己是不是玩得太過份了，略帶緊張地摩娑維達的腰背，「我以為你喜歡呃......粗暴一點？如果你不喜歡我就不說了。」

　　曼朱基奇全副武裝地回來，把另一個保險套塞進維達手裡讓他自己看著辦，維達把東西套到蘇巴西奇的陰莖上並快速擼幾下就讓它完全聳立了起來，使他有一股想坐上去的衝動，但曼朱基奇已經跪在他身後蓄勢待發。

　　「多說一點，沒關係，如果我不喜歡會讓你們知道。你們要一起進來嗎？我想我是可以的。」

　　維達被情慾燒得暈乎乎，從嘴裡說出的話都開始有些沒經過大腦。

　　「不行！」前後兩人異口同聲地大喊，還很有默契地把手一左一右護在維達肚子上。曼朱基奇等蘇巴西奇的另一隻手也離開維達的小穴後就把他的傢伙頂在會陰磨蹭，維達瞬間明白剛剛的提議似乎不太明智。

 

　　「等你把寶寶生下來後再說，我欠你的會一次還乾淨。」

 

 

66.

　　Alpha被迫跟著發情，陰莖漲得比平時還粗大，深深挺入還不斷撐開被子宮壓迫的甬道，隔著一層膜衣依然能感受到上頭血管的跳動，維達不曉得在無標記的狀況下單憑被孕期影響的香味就能讓Alpha如此發狂，他被撞得向前滑，孕肚頂在蘇巴西奇胸口上，蘇巴西奇撐起身子用靈巧的舌圍繞他的乳暈打轉舔掉被刺激出來的奶水，佈滿熱汗的手掌托著孕肚，讓他能空出手按住在他身後繃緊的腿和在胸前作亂的腦袋。

　　「你真香，寶貝，讓人上癮。」

　　「你不要......哼嗯......不要孩子出生後還跟他搶奶喝......」鼻尖和鬍渣交互擦過脆弱的乳頭把他逼得向後退，掉進更深的陷阱中，從後伸出的手掌掐住他另一邊的柔軟使勁搓弄，「啊哈......嗯嗯輕點......會痛......」

　　「該擔心你的奶量夠不夠三個人喝了，嗯？我也從不知道你能這麼濕，看來丹尼爾再插進來也沒問題，是不是？我一個人已經不能滿足你了。」

　　僅剩的一絲理智讓曼朱基奇把頭靠在維達右肩上，被情潮襲捲的Omega放肆地呻吟，頭向後仰露出了白淨的頸子，曼朱基奇在舌尖所能及之處留下了記號，搞得維達半邊身子都冰冰涼涼的，但持續腫脹的腺體像發出警報的紅燈提醒著維達它的存在。

　　「咬我......咬我，馬利奧......任何地方......」前列腺液自陰莖前端不斷流出，維達卻被頸後的灼燒感弄得分心而無法享受高潮，「丹尼爾......？我好難受，好熱，拜託你們快咬我，隨便哪裡都好......」

　　曼朱基奇又在維達肩上留下薄薄一層唾液，牙尖穿透皮膚的瞬間龜頭頂住了生殖腔口，他被Omega夾得差點撐破保險套；維達張著嘴卻叫不出聲，他感覺到精液幾乎要衝破套子前端的小囊游向他的子宮，下腹緊絞著就是切不斷一波波的酥麻感，即使陰莖已經退出去，他還是花了三分鐘才從近乎缺氧的狀態中回神。

　　他貼心的愛人讓他側躺下，一前一後包圍他，曼朱基奇抵著他的額頭用耳語的音量道歉著，隨呼吸起伏的腹肌貼著他緊繃的肚皮，在寶寶踢騰幾下的同時他聽見曼朱基奇發出輕笑；而蘇巴西奇的陰莖還硬著，在維達腿間來回磨蹭卻不敢貿然挺進，維達扭過頭蹭了蹭蘇巴西奇的臉頰。

　　「我沒事，你可以進來。」

　　「不舒服我們就停下來，好嗎？」

　　肩膀上的齒痕怵目驚心，維達的右臂輕顫著還沒從不適中緩過來，蘇巴西奇暖烘烘的掌心一遍遍撫慰受發炎折磨的身體，像被施了魔法般稍稍舒緩了下來，儘管腺體仍像是有自主意識般渴望被咬破並注入Alpha的信息素，但維達知道自己不能在這兒敗下陣來，曼朱基奇都忍下來了，他又憑什麼屈服？

　　「反應比平常激烈是正常的，結束這回就去洗澡，不過你們可能要想辦法帶我進浴室了。」

　　維達相信蘇巴西奇等了那麼久肯定硬得發疼，挑逗著蘇巴西奇的腿被勾著向前拉開，早已被開拓過的小嘴此時要吞進粗長的性器也是稍有困難，蘇巴西奇就著退一進二的模式戳刺著慢慢推進。身為Beta的他身體素質在各方面都不輸Alpha，若蘇巴西奇能再多擁有強大又火熱的信息素，維達肯定也要整天面對一堆人對他的伴侶虎視眈眈，但他最喜歡的依然是蘇巴西奇的沉著和體貼，從不需要再有其他元素才能穩定他們之間的感情。

 

　　曼朱基奇和蘇巴西奇的默契似乎不錯，第一次孕期3P就上手，護著寶寶之餘還能照顧他全身上下，曼朱基奇沿著他的胸往下吻到隆起的孕肚已經很令他驚喜了，更讓他感到不可思議的是濕熱的吻卻繼續向下，接著溫暖的口腔裹住了他巍顫顫的陰莖。

　　這是曼朱基奇第一次用嘴討好他。

　　或者可以說是他難得在床上感受到對方禮尚往來，而不是單純只有他奉獻屁股。

　　「你好像胖了一點，大腿和屁股更軟了。」蘇巴西奇覺得自己像愛玩果凍的小孩，指頭按壓的地方一放開都馬上彈了回來。

　　「但馬利奧說我瘦了。」

　　「因為他沒有看過你最瘦的樣子。」

　　曼朱基奇鬆開嘴，拍了下蘇巴西奇的大腿，「我聽得見。」

　　蘇巴西奇蹬腿作勢踢曼朱基奇，被維達打了屁股制止，後來曼朱基奇的嘴就沒有再回來繼續舔弄，改用骨節分明的手揉搓柱身，另一手將他的大腿分開，讓蘇巴西奇邊抽插邊按摩他的會陰，明知道傷不到寶寶但維達還是護著肚子叫喚兩人的名字，不停唸叨著要他們小心點，然後在蘇巴西奇扣住他的胯部重重挺入時呻吟著射在了曼朱基奇手上。

　　「但是丹尼爾說得對。」曼朱基奇的呼吸打在維達肚子上，維達撓了撓他的耳朵，「那段時間陪著你的人不是我，你最憔悴的時候我卻沒有在你身邊照顧你，是我害你一直過著那樣可怕的日子。」

　　維達注意到曼朱基奇跟以前相比更加多愁善感，是從什麼時候開始的？那天在院子裡的坦承相對？抑或是自從曼朱基奇知道自己錯失了一個挽救小生命的機會？

　　曼朱基奇輕吻維達的指節，跟那天一樣停在無名指上，只是他們兩個都知道那不可能真正實現。蘇巴西奇早就成為第一個在上頭留下溫度的人，卻又被看似不可預測但其實早就有跡可循的『意外』給打亂了計畫。

　　「你們想要溫習這段故事嗎？改天吧，我好累，還是你們想練習給寶寶講睡前故事？」

　　兩人沒從維達平淡的語氣中聽出疲憊之外的情緒，怕惹他生氣就都乖乖閉上嘴了，儘管曼朱基奇對此依然感到虧欠，而蘇巴西奇有時也會想刁難曼朱基奇一番。

 

　　熱水澡的蒸氣讓維達昏昏欲睡，他縮成一團坐在曼朱基奇懷裡，靠在結實的肩膀上硬撐著眼皮終於等到蘇巴西奇找到消炎藥膏和紗布幫他包紮肩上的傷口，藥物滲進傷口還是會有點刺癢，但和他這幾年經歷的比起來根本不值一提。

 

　　維達半邊臉陷入枕頭裡，夢境慢慢取代他的意識，只剩一半的腦袋還在運轉，他隱約感覺到放在他肚子上來自不同人的手碰到了一起，所以他趁著自己還有力氣時覆上正在寶寶面前幽會的手，當個電燈泡。

　　「沒有人可以陪我走過整個人生，但還是謝謝你們在不同階段進入我的生活，不管曾經多麼痛苦，我很高興你們此時此刻都在這裡......就在我和寶寶身邊......」

　　蘇巴西奇在維達後腦上親了一口，沒得到任何回應，曼朱基奇也悄悄撐起上身，在維達額上落下一個遲來的晚安吻，然後就這樣維持著姿勢，接收到了已經躺回去的人疑惑的眼神。

　　『幹嘛？』蘇巴西奇用嘴型發出疑問。

　　「你不祝我好夢？」

　　「快滾回去睡覺，讓他好好休息。」

　　「我也很累。」

　　畢竟被迫提前發情，消耗的能量也不少。

　　「你這是在撒嬌？」蘇巴西奇裝作打了個冷顫。

　　「去你的。」曼朱基奇得到吻之後輕輕在蘇巴西奇臉上拍了一掌，又悄悄躺回自己的位置，「晚安。」

 

　　「好夢。」

 

 

67.

　　蘇巴西奇真的很想叫曼朱基奇跪算盤，還有維達，要不是看在他肚裡還懷著他們的兒子，他會讓他趴在腿上脫下褲子把他的屁屁打得紅通通。維達直挺挺地坐在沙發上低著頭，而曼朱基奇憋紅了臉就是死不開口，像兩個挨罵的小孩。

　　「放著幾萬元的高級耐磨貓抓皮沙發不用，偏要在廚房搞！撞到了怎麼辦？知道那桌角多危險嗎？移動個幾步拉上窗簾在舒服的沙發上做愛有什麼不好？」

　　「對不起嘛......我這不是沒事嗎？你就別氣了，是我抓住馬利奧的，想說在原地速戰速決......」

　　維達摸了摸肚子感覺被踢了一下，蘇巴西奇以為他不舒服就有點慌張地拿顆抱枕墊在他腰後，隨後在他身旁坐下，但粗重的呼吸聲顯示出蘇巴西奇還沒有消氣，維達知道自己讓愛人擔心了。

 

　　為了方便照顧處於孕期熱潮的Omega，蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇都請了一個多月的假，既然不能出去玩，蘇巴西奇心血來潮想給自己的車洗洗澡，原本邀曼朱基奇和他一起去車庫，而曼朱基奇也答應了，說要先拿些東西晚點就過去，結果蘇巴西奇已經要幫車子上泡沫了都還沒見到人，打電話也沒人接，他放下手邊的工作打算去尋找失蹤人口。

　　一進門如高級香料般的味道就竄入鼻腔，蘇巴西奇昨晚才和這香味在床上纏綿，大腦不用一秒就幫他分析到底是出了什麼事。

　　但客廳空蕩蕩的，香味要是從二樓飄下來的那也太可怕，而且他聽見了呻吟聲，還有他認為一定什麼東西打在維達屁股上的聲響。

　　他拐了個彎就看見維達上半身趴在飯桌上被曼朱基奇摟著肚子操幹，而維達似乎是聽見腳步聲，抬起頭對上蘇巴西奇的眼神迷離又帶著點慌張，幾縷金髮黏在臉上，他想要爬起來，鬆垮的領口大開，蘇巴西奇這才看見曼朱基奇的手正掐著維達其中一邊的奶。

　　「你們在......幹什麼......？」

　　接著蘇巴西奇聽見曼朱基奇的低吟，肯定是維達緊張地夾緊了屁股把曼朱基奇夾射了。兩人尷尬地撿起褲子，準備承受蘇巴西奇的怒氣，結果沒想到對方發火的原因是場地的安全性。

 

　　「他想要我就給他囉。」曼朱基奇終於說出一句勉強算是為自己辯解的話，蘇巴西奇總覺得自己像是逮到孩子幽會的家長。

　　「丹尼爾，你可以等會兒再洗你的車嗎？」維達側過頭輕啄蘇巴西奇的唇，拉過蘇巴西奇的身子把他帶向自己。

　　「你剛剛也是這樣求他的嗎？」

　　「不是......」維達知道曼朱基奇剛才抽走了他身後的抱枕，他向旁一躺就被曼朱基奇接住靠在了抱枕上，雙腿張開像是要接生的姿勢，「我叫他直接進來。」

　　「我已經幫你潤滑了。」

　　「你......什麼？」蘇巴西奇扯下維達的白色小內褲，屁股和大腿根還留著先前撞擊的紅印，小穴開合著擠出混了幾絲濁白的液體。

　　「家裡不是每個地方都有保險套。」

　　「所以我才叫你們不要在廚房......！」

　　「丹尼爾，不會發生什麼事的，就是比較難洗而已，拜託了，就這一次，在生產之前就讓我任性這一次。」

　　維達用腿困住了蘇巴西奇，磨蹭對方腰間的小腿被撥到一旁，維達以為對方生氣了，但蘇巴西奇只是為了脫褲子，等回到原來的位置他就把調皮的雙腿按回自己的腰上，握著兩人的陰莖套弄到完全勃起。

　　維達感覺蘇巴西奇不太開心，他在生悶氣，維達稍稍抬眼看見曼朱基奇臉上也是一種奇怪的表情，知道自己最好不要惹對方的表情。蘇巴西奇的動作依舊溫柔，幫他在裡頭按摩了一圈才慢慢插進去，扶著他的腿就開始挺腰抽送。

　　維達一時不知道要把手放哪裡，舒服地想找個東西抓著，結果被蘇巴西奇攥住手腕定在身側，還穿在身上的薄衫貼覆著他晃動的胸不斷摩擦，曼朱基奇想起今早才被維達提醒不能過度刺激乳頭，他把衣服捲起卡在鎖骨和胸部之間，托著柔軟的乳房用指腹在周圍輕搔。

　　礙於身形的限制，蘇巴西奇不可能壓住他每個地方，維達的腳後跟不安分地在蘇巴西奇屁股上磨蹭，他感覺得出對方在隱忍，臀部的肌肉動得厲害但陰莖埋得並不算深。

　　「你這是在為難我，多馬戈伊，你的裡面太舒服了。快讓我在這裡射出來，親愛的，不能再深了。」

　　「讓我摸你......」

　　蘇巴西奇鬆開手後被維達拉近，以勉強的姿勢摟住脖子，即使背著光維達依然能看見積在對方眼裡的淚水，「怎麼了？丹尼爾？」

　　「沒有......」

　　「告訴我，告訴我，丹尼爾。」維達說出這句話的同時肚皮被滾燙的淚水打濕，嚇得他猛地縮緊後穴，陰莖抽動了兩下之後射在裡頭，混著另一人的精液流出來弄髒了沙發。

　　「我想要孩子。」蘇巴西奇的聲音沙啞得可怕，他緊緊攥著維達發抖的手，額頭抵上在高潮後上下起伏的肚皮，「想要你懷上我的孩子。」

　　曼朱基奇把維達扶起來讓他能夠抱住蘇巴西奇，對方靠在他肩上，依舊緊攥他的手腕，他知道蘇巴西奇怕會傷害到他所以一直憋著不說，結果卻把自己憋出了傷。

 

　　「今天我們在廚房聊......馬利奧想要拍全家福，生產前後的全家福，要像婚紗照那樣。」維達向後縮進曼朱基奇懷裡，把蘇巴西奇摟得更緊，他顫抖著下顎親吻蘇巴西奇紅透的耳尖，「我看到了，收在衣櫃裡的戒指。」

 

　　「我還在等你幫我戴上。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

　　

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
